Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Unorthodox Rescue Team
by TheRainbowSquirtle
Summary: This is a story about pokemon... duh! It is about a boy named Drew who is not taking the new world he has found himself in very well... Basically, this is my take on a Mystery Dungeon story. More is to be made soon, so please comment on what I should work on.
1. Arrival

I woke up on my back. A slight breeze was present in my area. All seemed to be at peace when a voice came into earshot. "Who is that?", I heard. "My goodness, he's passed out!". That was the last I heard before I lost my senses. I awoke on a bed in the back of a room. I have no idea how long I was out for, but there was a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed. Lucky for me because my throat was uncomfortably dry. I reached out my arm to grab the gl- MY ARM! Why is it blue? I dropped the glass on the stone floor out of surprise. Much to my horror, the reflection in the water was that of a squirtles. That's when I began hyperventilating and falling, almost as if in slow motion, off of the bed and onto the shards of glass. I was wishing I would wake from this nightmare when everything went black once again. I could see a light... It was making noise... Is it communicating?... No, don't leave... That's when I woke up once again. I noticed multiple things were different than before, there were bandages on my arms and head. There was an asleep treecko in the corner of the room however. I told myself that I must get out of this nightmare. I gathered my thoughts and slowly crept to of the front door and ran out. I saw a path that split three ways going west, south, and east. I decided I'd take the latter and begin moving forward. Before long, I found myself in a town square of some sort. There's pokemon everywhere I thought. How am I going to get out of here? I walked around and eventually found myself a small pond. I sat down next to the water and asked outloud, "What am I going to do?". "Let me help you", muttered a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the treecko standing above me, hand outstretched wanting to help me up. I took his hand and was thrusted up onto my feet. "Walk with me and we will talk", he said. We started walking back where the house was. I noticed that this time, all of the other pokemon were staring at us. When we got back onto the barren trail, I decided I would be the first to ask, "What's your name?". "My name is Nolan", he replied, "What's yours?". My name? That's right! "My name is Drew", I said.

When names were exchanged, a spark of friendship had ignited ready to burst into a bonfire.


	2. Butterfree

A name refer to a word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to. Names define you... all of you...

After exchanging names and still tying to grasp the fact that after brief observation, I was a Squirtle somehow, Nolan asked, "How'd you get here? You don't look like your around these parts." I thought about the question when I realize that I don't remember. This panicked me, so I started started trying to recall all of the events that happened in the past.. Nothing... I couldn't remember anything.. I stay silent in response to his question. I didn't know what I could've said to answer his question. After a long awkward silence, I said, "I'm sorry for running away. I panicked. This is all very new to me." "So I take it your not from around here. No idea how you got here, either" said Nolan. "That's about right." I answered. Suddenly, The earth started shaking and making a loud, earpiercing sound. Over the sound, I hear Nolan yell, "Get down!" As a blur of green tackles me to the ground. The green mass, who I knew to be Nolan, kept me down on the ground until the shaking ended. When Nolan finally got off of me, Nolan says, "It was an earthquake. We've got to get back to the house." A Butterfree then came flying towards us. She seemed to have tears in her eyes, "Help! Help!" she cried," Please help me! My baby and I were out picking berries in tiny woods when that earthquake opened up a fissure in the ground. My baby fell in with a bunch of feral pokemon! Can you please help my baby? "You didn't even have to ask." said Nolan as he set off running down the road. I don't know what to do. I look at Nolan, then to the Butterfree, then back to Nolan. I start running after Nolan, when a pokemon jumps me. The wild Poochyena didn't hesitate to used bite on me. I blocked my neck with with my right arm. It hurt... my arm started bleeding... I scanned my mind on what I could do as a Squirtle. I think Squirtles can use water gun, can't they? I tried it. Water Gun! Immediately, I felt a substance rising in my chest as bubbles were hurled out of my mouth and at the poochyena. The wild pokemon did its best to avoid all of the bubbles, but failed and was his head on causing him to faint. Well, it wasn't water gun, but it served its purpose. I took the bandage that was on my head and wrapped it around my still bleeding arm as I race after Nolan who by now, is almost out of sight. The sky is dark now, but it is still day. There is noise everywhere, I am alone. Finally, I caught up to Nolan as he turned around and noticed my arm. "What happened? Why are you bleeding?" He asks. I reply with, "A pokemon came out of nowhere and attacked me." Nolan looked confused. "I don't know what we can do about that right now" he says, "Just keep applying pressure until we get back to the house where there is medication." "You're right" I say, "Let's just try and find Butterfree's child." We kept our heads up, venturing forward through the woods and towards the fissure. No other pokemon appeared to be in sight the closer we got to the fissure. When we finally had arrived, I peered down into the fissure to see a youthful Caterpie scared and crying. "I am going to try and find a way down!" I said... "Yo! Nolan, are you there?" I say as I turn around to see the dark shape of a larger pokemon have Nolan's unconscious body in his arms. "Nolan! Are you alright?!" I scream. "You're no better off" The big pokemon said in a deep voice. "How about a game of catch?" He jeered, as he threw the idle body of Nolan at me. I managed to soften Nolans fall by catching him in my arms, but I lost balance and fell into the fissure with Nolan... Not knowing if we'd ever make it out alive...


End file.
